


King of the Forest

by Oakranger



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bestiality, Divine beast Link, Epona cares, F/M, Link is a Hero, Link stuck as Wolf Link, Talking Animals, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), no matter what, when your an animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakranger/pseuds/Oakranger
Summary: Link transforms into the wolf with no way to change back.  Luckily for him, Epona is there to help.  There is also still plenty of work for a hero.  As the two companions travel together something more will begin to grow between them.
Relationships: Link/Epona (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this story because I got a little sick of reading stories with Link stuck in wolf form and people seem to forget that A. Epona would be helpful to Link and B. Link is stated to actually be a Divine Beast, not a normal wolf. When mapping out this story the result was not quite what I was expecting. Hope you enjoy it.

“regular speaking”  
‘thoughts’  
Flashback

=====================================================================================

The forest was peaceful near the small town of Oden. With the twilight threat removed and link taking regular patrols among the trees, it was to be expected that the local monster population was at a low point. It had been a tough transition for the Hero of Twilight after his parting with Midna at the mirror of twilight. He understood why she had to leave but it still hurt a little. He had found comfort and support from his friends though and that pain was healing.

For all this there was still one thing he felt needed to still do. The forest of Faren was still subject to the poisonous fog that had settled there while the land was covered with Twilight. Link could walk through it with little fear because of his lantern, but for the unprepared, it could prove dangerous. 

“I’m telling you link that we have looked at the fog and we still can’t figure out a way to get rid of it.” Russel explained. “Just let Elrind have some more time looking it over and doing his research and I’m sure we will find an answer to the problem.

“I understand where you’re coming from Russel, but I hate waiting. I’m going to see if there is anything at the forest temple. I haven’t really been back there since I got the fused shadow. There might be an answer in there that I missed the first time.” Link responds. Russel can see the look of determination on his face and can only sigh. It was the look he saw on Link’s face more and more since he went after the children all those months ago. The face of the Hero who would help anyone at his own expense.

“Fine but make sure you top off your oil in your lantern before you start trying to get through.” “You worry too much. I’m not planning on falling to the fog again after that first time it happened. I don’t have help to pull me out.” With that Link walked over to Epona and started to ride towards the Forest Temple. The journey was short until they got to the part of the forest that was Link’s current quest. Getting off he checked his oil and found it full. Walking slowly, he started moving through the fog which slowly moved away from the light of the lantern. 

“Link was half way through the fog when trouble happened. A group of kii came out of the forest making a racket and began to swoop down upon Link. Avoiding their original strikes link saw that they had strange markings over their bodies. ‘Twilight kii, here, now?’ Drawing the Oden blade link begins to fight back against them but more seem to keep coming from the mist. Link pauses in his slices to notice that the fallen foes were not turning into the normal black dust of fallen monsters but becoming the purple mist that surrounded him.

‘Okay, this is not normal. I need to get out of here fast before my lantern runs out or I get unlucky.’ Link again begins to move through the fog as he fends off the attacks coming from the mist kiis. As link stumbles and begins to continue moving through the forest he passes through the landmarks that mark the path to the other end. The fog blocks most of his vision but as he continues he sees a figure rushing towards him. Preparing himself He avoids the boblin’s first strike. Link quickly strikes out with his sword and begins to wish he still had the master sword. The blade of evil’s bain would have made this task much easier. As it was his blade still bit deep into the boblin’s shoulder. Sending it back until most of it was covered by the mist. Moving forward he finishes off the goblin-like creature only for it to dissipate into the fog.

With him distracted one of the fog kii manage to bite down onto his shield arm. Quickly shaking off the monster link takes a few more of them out and begins to move as fast as He could through the fog. He could see the end almost in sight when the kii surrounding him changed tactics and began to dive-bomb his lantern. After the first struck Link began to issue his war cry and began to fight in earnest against the creatures. He could feel his tunic getting wet and realized that his lantern was now leaking oil down his leg.

‘Almost there, just need to get a little farther.’ Link continues to push and is almost there when his fear is realized. The light that has been keeping him safe from the fog begins to quickly dim. With the fog moving in far more rapidly than it had parted, Link saw only one chance for survival. Putting on a burst of speed he ran to the edge of the fog barrier and leaped towards the high ground.

As link passed through the purple fog he began to almost instantly blackout, while a pain began to pass over his body. Link begins to think back to the other time he had been in contact with this fog.

Link and Midna stare out at the rolling fog that inhabits the low ground of the trees. “Well, looks like this part of the forest is more dangerous than the last time you were here,” Midna said with a chuckle. “I would not fall into that if I was you.” Link grumbled a bit, being a wolf was taking some time to adjust to. He mostly had it down now after having to escape Hyrule castle, but still, he had no idea how to get past this obstacle. ‘might as well look around.’ He soon spotted a series of stumps that poked up over the mist. Walking over he looked at them and tried to judge his jump. With a leap he moved towards the stump and promptly overshot it. The mist hurt and seemed unusually thick and deep. With a last howl Link slipped into the fog and blacked out.

‘Am I dead?’ Link thinks as he slowly begins to awaken. The pain he feels soon disprove that theory and he shakes himself awake while standing up. He looked up and see’s Midna floating over him with a smirk on her impish face. “Told you not to fall in” she said with a superior tone. “Aw, don’t look sad doggy, I’ll help you cross.” With that, she starts to float over the log Link was aiming for. With the help Link starts a long series of jumps through the tree’s until he is on the other side. ‘I never want to do that again’

=====================================================================================

Mea was bored. This was not a new feeling for the female monkey and she was determined that it would not stay. With that thought she started out of the Forest Temple and began to make her way over to Oden village to mess with the people there. It was a common thing to do when a monkey was bored to either go looking for food or somebody to play with. 

As Mea approached the dangerous part of the forest she saw something laying down just at the gate that caused her fear. Looking closer she almost recognized the creature. Her boredom gone she looks curiously over the creature. It did not smell like a monster, that was something. It was also injured. Deciding to help Mea begins to drag it away from the danger into the nearby clearing.

She begins to take the time to look over the creature and what it is. It looks a little like the dog that ran around the human village but far bigger. She also noticed several scars that ran across it’s body. ‘His body.’ She corrects herself. She takes in a deep breath to smell the creature. ‘why does that smell seem familiar to me? I have not seen this creature before.’ Thinking some more she remembers it to be the smell of the human that helped her and later Leader with the monsters. She and the others had returned the favor by helping him through their home. It has been a lot of fun. ‘He must be a partner to him’ she decided. She began to jump around and clap her hands together while making some noise to see if he would awake.

Seeing the creature stir, she approached. A flash of white then sent her up a tree as she realized the creature could be dangerous with those sharp fangs. Slowly He stirs and stumbles to his feet. Shaking himself he opens his eyes. Mea notices the bright blue of them. The creature quickly looks around and then begins to look at himself. Worry evident in the way it moved about.


	2. Chapter 2

“regular speaking”  
‘thoughts’  
Flashback

Link was panicking. He had apparently survived the mist and the creatures now in it, but he was now in his wolf form again. Looking around a little more Link saw a familiar monkey in a tree nearby from where he was standing. 

“I recognize you now!” The monkey said, clapping her hands together. “You were the one that reminded me of the one in green.” “Well there is a good reason for that.” Link chuckled under his breath. “Yes, and I remember you, thank you for your help. Could you help again?” ‘She was able to point me in the way of the Sacred Grove before and I left the Master Sword there already.’

“Sorry, but the way you went before is now not an option I think.” The monkey said. “Why do you want to go there any way?” “Well I can tell you, the reason I am like the one in green is because I am him. When something evil enough affects me, I become this divine beast.” Link said, pondering how she would take the information. “Wow, really? I think you need to see Ook then. I’m Mea by the way.” Mea said while waving Link forward towards the forest temple. “Nice to finally get your name Mea. My name is Link.”

Link followed Mea through the forest and into the Forest Temple. Link looked around the entry way and remembers his trip through it. Looking back, Mea had vanished. Before Link can wonder what to do the other monkeys begin to gather around. Link chuckled again since they were staying off the ground and away from him a little. Finally, Mea returned with the baboon Ook.

“So, you claim to be the one who helped us when monsters invaded our home.” Ook said looking over link slowly. “Yes, I am the same.” Link responded. Link was nervous about all this, he had only really told one being about his transformations before, and that was Epona. Zelda and Midna knew as well but he hadn’t really told them. Midna was there for it, Zelda was told by Midna. “You do look like him” Ook said as he comes slowly closer to the wolf. “You smell like him as well, is there anybody who can back up your claim?” Link nodded at this question, it made sense. “Yes, my companion Epona the horse can confirm this, she is on the other side of the fog.”

Ook looked over at one of the monkeys and they went off to check up on Links story. ‘I know Epona usually waits for me, but I hope she has kept that up now.’ Link thinks as the wait begins to stretch on. The other monkeys moved closer and began to look him over. Finally, when Link was starting to get a little on edge from the examination the monkey that was sent comes back. “Ook, I met with the horse Epona. She confirmed that this beast is usually a Hyrulian.” He reports. He then looked at Link and smirked as he said “She also had a message to say to you. Stop getting yourself into trouble.”

The monkeys seemed to find that very funny and Link just groaned as they laughed for a bit before settling down. “Well, it seems you are who you claim you are. Can we trust you though with you like that?” Ook said once he had calmed down. “Yes, you can trust me. I am still myself in this form. You see I am not a normal wolf, but the Divine Beast. I am no more eager to attack you now then I was when we first met and later when I helped you all.” Link responded. “Can any of you help me? I would like to return to my other form.”

“What do you need to turn back?” Mea asked. Ook shot her a look but then turned and watched Link who was thinking. ‘Well the Master Sword is one way, but Mia already said that was not an option. I don’t think they would be able to get any kind of word to Zelda as well.’ Link looked at them a little and said, “The Sacred Grove, if there is another way. If not do you know another way around the fog?”

“The way to the Sacred Grove is blocked for now, I do not know when that will be open. And for one like you there is no way to get past the bad fog.” Ook said. “But you might be able to get rid of the fog.” Link suddenly jerked his head up from where it had fallen in despair. Ook noticed this and continued. “Originally the mist was part of this forest. A way to discourage those who would seek to harm those who found refuge here. Eventually times passed, and the mist faded. Then around when the monsters invaded us and took me over the mist came back. Only it had been changed to what it is now. This temple is connected to the forest. Perhaps the answer to get rid of the mist is here.”

Link nodded his head at this and then looked around once more. “I may need your help to get around in this form.” He said. “You have helped us before and we helped you, why would we stop now, noble beast?” Mea said while hopping in place. The other monkeys began to catch on to her excitement. Before Link knew it, he was being hauled around the temple moving towards the heart of the temple. Most of the way Link was able to run and manage his own jumps. It took a little convincing, but the monkeys soon made it a game to be help for link to manage the longer jumps. Link wished Midna was still with him, but she had to leave, and he understood that.

Eventually They got to the room that had the giant mushrooms and separated the rest of the temple from the inner sanctuary. “The answers you seek would be down there.” Ook said, gesturing down into the chasm. “Ook moved a rock that on the side of the cliff that revealed a passage way. “Go through here and it will take you down.” Link nodded as he began to move down. He had not been to this part of the Forest Temple before and was looking forward to the chance to explore some more. 

Getting down to the bottom Link had to focus on his other senses because of how dark it was down there. It was very different than the rest of the temple. Giant mushrooms grew up and formed platforms all over. It made Link feel like he had shrunk down. None of the monkeys had followed him down so he was on his own.

There were three doors leading out of the room Link was currently in. Two of them were on the ground level while another was higher up on the wall next to the tops of one of the mushrooms. Link went through the first door and opened it by pushing his shoulder against it and shoving it up. The second room was like the first one. Inside was some kii flying around. Link quickly took them out and then moved on. It took him some tries but he got up a series of mushrooms to an old chess in the corner. Inside was a small key that he held in his mouth. Continuing up the platforms he came to the door that opened to the first room.

Continuing among the tops of the mushrooms. He saw a chest on an output of dirt surrounded by smaller mushrooms. As Link got closer to the mushrooms they suddenly started to spit out purple spores. Link sniffed a few of them and quickly backed away. They had the same smell as the purple fog. Deciding to leave the chest for now link jumped down and went through the second door out of the room. 

The new room was void of the mushrooms. Just a lot of dirt. Link moved forward when suddenly large vines burst from the ground blocking his path. Link backed away and they sunk back into the ground as suddenly as they came. Moving forward once again they came up. Moving to the side the wall continued to form and disappear behind him. Then it stopped, and Link was able to move forward. It turned out to be a kind of maze to move forward. Finally Link moved his way towards a door. Behind it was a small room. A larger version of the poisonous mushroom was growing in the center of the room. 

Staying close to the wall so to not activate the mushroom Link found a bombling crawling near a hole. Startling the creature with a bark it began to light itself. Quickly kicking the creature towards the mushroom Link watches with satisfaction as the explosion destroys the mushroom. The fire dispelling the spores. Walking forward he saw a large chest appear were the mushroom was. Opening it up Link found a large leaf. Sniffing it over it smelled a bit like his boomerang. Taking it in his mouth he slapped it down and a burst of wind shot forwards. ‘This I can use.’ Moving back through the rooms link opened the first chest and found it to contain a couple of rupees. Not being able to move them Link left them and continued. Moving through the vine maze again he got to a second door that was locked. He sighed and went and got the key he had put down and came back. A little bit of work and he had the door opened.   
Down a long corridor Link came to a room full of the poisonous mushrooms. These were different though. They had the strange symbols link recognized from the twilight realm and they were constantly emitting spores. The spores rose up towards the ceiling.

Using his new magic leaf Link made his way slowly through the room and tried to find a way to destroy these mushrooms. Link figured that they had to be the cause of the fog. He had plenty of close calls as he moved around but all he found was a couple of old dried roots in a small alcove not affected by the spores. Sitting down he thinks things over and starts to plan. ‘okay, the giant one was destroyed by the explosion but there are no bomblings in this room and I won’t be able to bring any from the other room here before they explode. Ook was only able to carry them for a while.’ Suddenly with a jolt Link knows who to talk to.

After getting back through the mushroom rooms link is again up with the Monkeys and waiting for Ook to show up. “I found the source of the fog, it’s actually the spores from poisonous mushrooms that are growing under that section of the forest.” Link explained when Ook joined him. “What I need to know though is how you were able to move the bomblings as much as you did without them blowing up on you during the fight with the plant monster.”

“Oh that, all you need to do is very quickly grab onto their legs and hold them upside down. As long as you don’t startle them after that they won’t light themselves.” Ook said with a smile. He was very proud of the fact he was able to discover that about the exploding insects. Thanking the baboon Link moved again back to the room with the bombling and tried to do as Ook said. It took him a few tries, but he eventually gets it right. Moving carefully through the maze as not to set it up link gets back to the final room. Link tossed the bombling and then used the leaf to push it into the alcove. The resulting explosion and fire from the roots destroyed the mushrooms and cleared the room of their spores.

Link felt the twilight energy dissipate but he did not turn back from his wolf form. ‘Well that did not restore me.’ Link thought as he moved to leave this area.


	3. Chapter 3

“regular speaking”  
‘thoughts’  
Flashback  
Link felt the twilight energy dissipate but he did not turn back from his wolf form. ‘Well that did not restore me.’ Link thought as he moved to leave this area.

Epona was waiting patiently for her master and friend to come back while eying the dangerous fog. It had been a while since Epona had been on the other side of this area. Suddenly there was a ‘wuff’ sound.

Turning her head sharply she watched as the fog slowly began to disperse. The cloud cover giving way in this section of the forest for the first time in a while. Epona knew from listing to Link talk that this had been the purpose of them coming to this section of the woods and was excited that Link had been able to do a complete job again. Waiting a while longer for the fog to completely disperse she began to gallop across the now clear ground towards where Link would be.

Epona followed the path and stopped in front of the bridge that lead up towards the forest temple. She knew that soon link would be walking down it with a smile on his face. It was not a long wait until she saw a group of the temple monkeys moving out and around the top areas of the walkways. She looked anxiously for any sign of her green garbed companion. Finally, she saw the door again open.

What stepped out was most definitely not what she was expecting to see again. She had seen Link change from his human form into the form of the Divine Beast many times during their travels. She had also learned the reason why his changes happened the way they did. What did not make any sense to her was why he was again in that form now! Giving off a whinny towards her friend she begins to slowly walk towards the wolf.

Link looked up at the unexpected sound and saw Epona waiting for him at the bottom of the walk way. After getting back out of the new section of the forest temple he had giving the Leaf to Ook for safe keeping and for him to use since he had the Gale Boomerang still. Moving forward towards his old friend Link tries to prepare what to say to Epona.

“What happened to you this time!?” Epona said, beating him to the punch. “How were you able to make the change without Midna or whatever or something?”

“Well you see I was attacked in the fog, and my lantern broke. When I woke up i was in this form. I was kind of hoping that dispelling the fog would change me back like removing the twilight from an area, but that did not happen.” Link responds then at Epona’s prompting told the story in full. Mea filling in her part of the story as well. Ook listened along with Epona.

“Well, if you want my advice then you could talk to the Old One and see what he has to say.” Ook offered once everyone had settled down a little. “Who is this Old One?” Link asked, turning his attention to the local leader. “The Old One is a bear that has great wisdom, he is considered one of the wisest animals in these woods.”

Epona slowly looks over at Ook and slowly says, “We will do that if the light spirit of Faron is not able to help us.” “Thank you Epona for remembering them.” Link says gratefully looking at Epona with a smile. “I won’t say I’m not to excited for you being in that form again, but it is nice to be able to talk to you and have you understand me.” She replied. “Plus, looking down at you is always an interesting experience.”

Link just shook his head at that and they began to head back the way Epona had come. It was an easy pace for both. Getting to the springs Link slowly moved into the water. At first, he only felt the calm influence of the water healing some of the small wounds he had picked up. Then a presence washed over him, and a voice was heard.   
“Hero, chosen by the goddess, you are now in not your form.” As the voice was heard a light was seen floating above the water but the light spirit did not make a full appearance. “I understand that you have come to me to be restored, but that can not be done. I and the other spirits of light are still weakened from the fight against Ganon.”

Link looked down at the ground at that statement. It would seem that he was trapped in this form for the foreseeable future. Epona also felt sorrow for her friend. The spirit of light faded away and soon the presence brought was gone. Epona entered the water and nuzzled link a little to cheer him up. “Come on, we can still talk to this Old One. If nothing else, you will always have me by your side.” She said.

Link looked up at Epona with gratitude and nodded his head. “Thank you, Epona. There is no one else I would rather have at my side.” Link said. Link looked up again at the friend that had been with him throughout his entire journey. Thinking back, it was a shame that they had never gotten a chance to really talk until now. Well he had tried but Epona seemed insistent that he return to his true form.  
“Okay, let’s head back to Ook and get directions to this Old One. Nothing much just standing around here.” With that said Link and Epona headed back towards the temple. Link was walking a little slower then when they had arrived. “Epona, do you mind that I am not a human at the moment?” He asked.

Epona was caught by surprise from this question. Pausing for a second, she began moving again. “Not really. It’s just that when I first saw you like this it surprised me a lot. At first, I had thought you had gotten eaten. It’s only that your scent is so yours that I did not try and hurt you. After that you always seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere or do something. Why did you bring this up?”

“I was just thinking about how we never really took the chance to talk to each other. We have been together throughout that whole mess and well before, that you and I were a team. I want to get your opinion on how this could work out. I might well not be able to change back.” Link was suddenly stopped from speaking as Epona nudged him hard. 

“Don’t think that yet.” Epona said. “Look I get your trying to be you and all positive, But I don’t think you have really been comfortable will being a wolf.” Link started to chuckle a little bit at that. For any humans it would have been an odd bark, but it was easily recognized by other animals. “Epona, yes I will admit that at first I did not enjoy being a wolf but near the end there I was really starting to enjoy this. I was missing it a little. I do wish I had more control but don’t worry about me.”

“What about all your friends? They tried to kill you last time they saw you!” Epona exclaimed. “I hope we get this fixed for them yes. But it’s been a little hard to connect with them after everything. I’m not the farm herder I was when I left to deliver a sword. Besides, I have you with me.” He answered. Epona felt a warm feeling when Link explained that. Looking forward she realized that they had arrived at the Forest temple.

Ook was still waiting for them. “I see that you are now going to see Old One. He lives deep in the forest to the east. He lives in a cave located next to a small lake. Mea will show you to a stream that leads from his lake.” Mea looked excited for the chance to go on an adventure and showed it by hopping up and down.

Epona and Link nodded and had to start running a little to keep up with their eager guide. The start of the journey was easy enough for everyone. It got a little rougher as they really started to enter the forest but soon got a better handle of what they were doing. Link was excited for this new journey. He had never been through this part of the forest before and was looking forward to what could be here.

They soon came upon a stream and Mea stopped next to it. “This is the stream. Just follow it to lake. Old One stays near his home these days. Be kind and I don’t think he will bother to attack you.” She said. “Come back and visit!” With that she jumped up into the trees and was quickly gone from sight. Link and Epona shared a look and began to move onward.

Epona took this time to think about what Link had talked about. ‘Is he really okay with being like this?’ She thought as she tried to view Link without being noticed by him. She snorted when she noticed that she need not bother. He was obviously exploring the area around them. ‘It’s like he expects to find some chest just lying around on the ground. Still it was very nice of him to say that stuff about me. I promise Link, I will always be by your side, no matter what should happen.’

As Epona was making her inner promise, Link was indeed keeping an eye out for any possible chests. They just seemed to show up in the most random of places. This time there was no luck on the way to the lake. Upon arriving the two of them started to smell around. The smell of bear was present but Old One did not seem to be home at the moment.

They settled down near the side of the lake together. For Link it had been a bit of a long day already. Feeling Epona lay down beside him he started to take a short nap. Before this could happen however, the smell of bear grew stronger. Epona quickly got up on her feet again. Link followed her and soon they saw an obviously old bear come lumbering out of the forest towards them.

The bear paused as it caught sight of the two of them. In a deep voice that seemed to echo throughout it’s whole body the bear asked “What brings two such unlikely creatures together? I have lived a long time and seen many things. Stories such as this is always of interest.” Link then slowly started to explain his story. About how he was originally human, turned into the divine beast by the powers of twilight. When he had finished his explanation Old One stood and stared at him for a minute. 

“I don’t know of anyway for you to change back. When I said that I had seen many things, this has not been one of them. I feel almost that I should thank you for having me see something knew this late into my life.” Old One rumbled out. Epona looked down casted on behalf of Link at hearing those words. “If I might be offer you some advice though” Old One continued, “It seems that what you are does not mean anything to who you are. Your heart is strong proven by the many battles you have fought. Continue to be yourself even if those you help do not recognize you for it.” With that the bear slowly moved towards a cleft in a rock face.

Link seemed to pounder Old one’s words for a while before looking up to Epona. “We should probably give him some space. Let’s go find a place for us to stay for a while and find out what we should do.” Epona nodded her head and the two of them headed away from Old One.


	4. Chapter 4

“regular speaking”  
‘thoughts’  
Flashback  
The morning sun shone down on were Link was sleeping. He and Epona had traveled and found an area that they had decided to settle down at for the time being. It had now been a few days since Link had been turned into a wolf. 

Epona had tried to get some supplies from Link’s hut but Ilia had spotted her and tried to capture her. Epona had managed to resist and get away but knew that it was only because Ilia was worried about her showing up without Link.

Link got up and walked over to were Epona was already starting on her breakfast. Link had noticed this before but because he was technically not a true creature in this form his need for food was basically none existent. Epona had found that fact very strange but went along with it easily enough. Link didn’t bother trying to explain that the change had happened around when he got proclaimed a hero, he still didn’t get the full idea himself. Link was just happy he would not need to figure out how to hunt.

Epona pricks her ears up and Link also hears the movement coming towards them. A deer was seen moving towards the clearing they both were at in some sort of panic. Epona moved to intercept the panicked animal. The dear skidded to a stop right before hitting into the horse. “Could you please tell us why you are panicking so much?” Epona asked.

“Bokoblins have set up a camp inside the forest. They attacked me and I barely got away.” The deer answered before spotting Link who had moved to stand beside Epona. With a panicked sound the poor animal rushed started to flee again. Dashing back into the surrounding trees. The pair remaining just stood there before turning to each other. 

Epona looked down at Link. She could tell by his body language that he was embarrassed at how he had scared the fleeing deer. Epona was laughing inside but was trying her best to not embarrass Link any further. “Well that was an …interesting encounter.” She finally managed to get out. Link just looked up at her looking very sheepish. 

Link looked back towards were the deer had originally come from. He was a little concerned about the gathering of bokoblins. It could become dangerous to Ordon village. He also noticed that a flock of birds were moving away from that same direction. It looked like the local animals were also being put in danger by the new camp. The time spent in the clearing had been a bit of an eye opener for link. He had talked to various animals during his journey. While during this time he had continued to hold conversations with the local animals as well and getting to know Epona a lot better. 

“I think we should check out this gathering of bokoblins.” Link said. Epona just nodded. She had also taken this time to get to know more about there new neighbors and knew Link was thinking just as much about them as he was about the threat to his hometown. Together they began to travel towards the disturbance.

It did not take them long before Link began to move ahead of Epona focusing on his senses to spot any lurking foes. Link soon sees a lone bokoblin moving between the trees. It is a simple blue one caring one of their large club weapons. With a rush of movement Link quickly jumps onto it’s back, knocking it down onto the ground. From there it is easy to finish off the monster.

Epona quickly caught up to Link when the monster exploded into dust. “Looks like there might be something to that story we heard.” She said while looking around for anymore danger. Link just nodded and they continued to move on. They found a few more of the creatures wondering around the woods. Usually it was Link who took them out but Epona also trampled a few of them. In one case to rescue a fleeing doe from a bokoblin chasing after her. The doe thanked her before continuing to flee.

They soon came to a large open field and found the camp. It looked like a large group of these creatures had indeed gathered together. They had erected some forms of fortifications throughout there camp in a seemingly random way. Tents and campfires were spread throughout. From were Link and Epona were concealed it looked like the majority of the creatures were the purple kind but some blue were seen moving around here and there.

Link turned and looked at Epona and motioned for them to back up before they were spotted. The only reason they had been able to see this much was because the monsters had no sentinels. Moving back, they turned to each other to plan how they wanted to approach this problem.

“There’s a lot of them so it might be a problem if we rushed in and tried to attack the camp as a whole.” Link said. Epona nodded her head at that. This type of situation was a lot more familiar to Link then it was to her. She also knew that he would soon have an idea on what to do soon. She was not disappointed.

The plan Link had was simple but might help thin down the number of enemies they would be facing. The idea was for Epona to dash just through the field and try to draw a group of the bokoblins away from the rest. Link would be nearby and once they were away from the main group take out the pursers. It was simple but bokoblins were not that smart so it was possible they would be able to do this same plan a few times before it would stop working. 

The first time they tried it the group that chased after Epona was to large for them to hope to take on, so they kept running hopping to lose them along the way. Link began to pick off the stragglers as they fell behind. Unfortunately, Epona found herself at an impasse. She quickly began to buck around kicking and stomping on the bokoblins while trying to not let them catch up with her. She had battle experience from staying in the fields around Hyrule while Link went off alone somewhere.

Link rushed forward when he heard Epona making such a noise and soon was in the middle of the group of monsters that had backed away from Epona. His appearance in their midst caused them to rush back towards the rampaging horse. Between the two they dealt with them with only minor wounds sustained to Link from a club that had fallen on him. Epona had a few scratches on her legs as well.

The two stood panting together then slowly Epona started to giggle. Link just stared at her, not sure what to think about this. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m beginning to see what normally happens to you on these adventures.” Epona manages to get out. Link just nods his head and they move back to try this trick again.

The second time goes a lot smoother. The third time was tough because some of the tougher purple bokoblins had joined the chase. Link had to do some quick dodges in order to not get slashed with their swords. Epona was able to help by doing ramming into them after turning around. “Okay let’s take a look at the camp and see what is left there.” Link said.

They moved through the woods so they would be able to look at the camp from a different angle then were they had been seen before. It did not take them long to circle the clearing. Looking at the camp from this angle they could see that they had taken out a lot of the purple bokoblin. The ones that remained seemed to be lazing around but they would have to act soon or else they would start to wonder were the missing monsters were.

With a nod Link began to sneak towards the camp. Staying low to keep inside the tall grass he moved forward carefully. He could not avoid being spotted to far from the camp. He was counting on the surprise of his sudden appearance being enough to start a panic. Link got up to a perimeter fence around the camp without being spotted. Digging under the fence was no problem for him.

Link saw a bokoblin standing near a fire and began to sneak up on it hoping for a silent kill. Unfortunately, he was spotted, and a cry went out. With a rush he went towards his target and head butted the creature into the fire. The resulting panic was more than enough of a signal for Epona to rush forward, easily jumping over the barricade. While the monsters rushed around Epona charged were she saw their weapons at and scattered them. Throwing a few of the monsters to the side while she was at it.

Link joined Epona in trying to keep the bokoblins from getting at their weapons. They were doing well until one of the creatures already armed with a sword came up to Epona and slashed at her side. Epona reared up at that and came down o the creature, killing it instantly. Link got pounded a few times on the back by a few clubs trying to help Epona after that. Eventually they were able to kill the last of the forest invaders.

Both stood panting together. They were covered in sweat and dust from the fight. Link turned to Epona and looked at the wound on her side. “Lay down so I can see about treating that wound.” Epona was too tired to fight it and did as she was told. Link first looked around and found a few pots with water in them. Bringing one over carefully he did his best to wash the wound. After that was done it was a matter of grabbing dropped heart blooms and applying them to the wound to help heal Epona.

With her injury treated Link curled up next to her to rest as well. Unseen by both a single heart formed nearby.


End file.
